User blog:Invader Scipy/An RP with Robo ("Cosmo" the Stupid Clown)
So I wanted to do a Super Paper Mario RP and then I thought of Dimentio acting all stupid and stuff, and then I asked Robo to do an RP, and then this happened. RoboPackersHI *5:31 Invader ScipyI'm dying to do a super paper Mario RP *5:31 Invader Scipy Like, I'm obsessed with it *5:32 RoboPackerssure ok *5:32 RoboPackers I guess I can try to rp *5:32 Invader ScipyOk who do you wanna be? *5:32 RoboPackersuhh bowser? *5:32 Invader Scipyhttp://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Paper_Mario *5:32 Invader Scipy Ok *5:32 Invader Scipy I'll be Dimentio, then *5:32 RoboPackerswhos that? *5:33 Invader ScipyUm.. I'll show you in five seconds *5:33 Invader Scipy http://www.mariowiki.com/Dimentio *5:33 RoboPackersk *5:34 Invader ScipyThat was probably six seconds, so, I guess I lose *5:34 Invader Scipy The game *5:34 Invader Scipy Of linking *5:34 Invader Scipy Lol *5:34 Invader Scipy So, you wanna start *5:34 Invader Scipy *? *5:35 RoboPackersBowser: *kidnaps peach* *5:35 Invader ScipyDimentio: HIIII! I"M COSMO THE STUPID CLOWN! *5:35 RoboPackersBowser: Hello Stupid clown *5:35 Invader Scipy DDD I've had that idea for idk how long *5:35 Invader Scipy Dimentio: Hello! *5:36 RoboPackersBowser: I'm Bowser.. the koopa king *5:36 Invader ScipyDimentio: I'm a stupid clown! *5:37 RoboPackersBowser: you already told me *5:37 Invader ScipyThis is the stupid version of Dimentio, aka "Cosmo". I made it up.)) *5:37 Invader Scipy Dimentio: Okkkk *5:37 Invader Scipy He's actually an intelligent villain)) *5:38 Invader Scipy This is already fun.)) *5:38 RoboPackers *5:38 Invader Scipy *5:38 RoboPackersBowser: Still is peach Peach: Let me go! you over grown IGUANA! *5:39 Invader ScipyDimentio: Hiiiii Princess *5:39 Invader Scipy *Should've been in caps *5:39 Invader Scipy OK I'LL JUST HAVE CAPS ON *5:39 Invader Scipy ESDGHBJJKNKN *5:39 RoboPackerssdfjks *5:39 Invader Scipy DDD *5:40 RoboPackersPeach: *hits Bowser with broo* Bowser: OUCH WHY *5:40 Invader ScipyThis needs more characters.)) *5:40 Invader Scipy Bleck: *teleports in* Hello. *5:40 Invader Scipy I keep hitting the 9 key)) *5:41 RoboPackersPeach: *hits Bleck* *5:41 Invader ScipyBleck: Ow! I just came here to get my minion. Say, what's wrong with him? *5:42 RoboPackersPeach: You own my money, remeber that bet who would win bowser or mario\ *5:42 Invader ScipyBleck: I remember no such thing because I.Scipy can't RP properly *5:43 RoboPackersPeach: Don't blame others GIVE MAH MONEY BOY *5:43 Invader ScipyBleck: Ok, ok *5:44 Invader Scipy Bleck: But you have to pay for making my minion a STUPID CLOWN *5:44 RoboPackersPeach: you own me about 100000 *5:44 Invader ScipyDimentio: I"M A CLOWN! *5:44 Invader Scipy *' *5:44 Invader Scipy Bleck: Woah! I.. uh... um.... *5:45 RoboPackersPeach: MAH MONEY *5:45 Invader ScipyBleck: FINE! *throws book across room* *gives money, but it's only a few coins* *5:46 Invader Scipy Dimentio: *is hit with book* *5:46 RoboPackersBowser: hahahha *5:46 RoboPackers Peach*throws umbrella across the room* I WANT IT ALL *5:47 Invader ScipyDimentio: You don't HIT CLOWNS WITH BOOKS! YOU HIT THEM WITH RABBITS! RABBITS! *5:47 Invader Scipy Bleck: But I don't have that much *5:47 RoboPackersBeach: *throws a cat at Dimentio* *5:48 Invader ScipyBeach? *5:48 Invader Scipy *))) *5:48 RoboPackers*peach *5:48 Invader ScipyLol I fail too *5:48 Invader Scipy *)) *5:48 Invader Scipy Dimentio: COSMO IS ANGRY! *5:48 Invader Scipy Bleck: Cosmo is dumb! *5:49 RoboPackersBowser: Don't talk in third person! COSMO *5:49 Invader ScipyDimentio: Comso hates you *5:50 Invader Scipy DD "Cosmo" is angry *5:50 Invader Scipy *silly *5:50 Invader Scipy UGH *5:50 Invader Scipy FAILURE *5:50 RoboPackersBowser: *shoves Cosmo into a cactus* *5:50 Invader ScipyAND I KNOW IS SHOULD BE COZMO BUT I USE S *5:50 Invader Scipy Dimentio: svhbjnkmkl *5:51 RoboPackersBowser; hahahha *5:51 Invader ScipyBleck: Don't hurt him! But, well, he's usually smarter then this *5:52 Invader Scipy Dimentio: I"M A STUPID CLOWN *5:52 RoboPackersBowser: we GET IT! *5:53 Invader ScipyBack to screaming in failure. AAAAAAAAAAAH!I'mdone *5:53 Invader Scipy Bleck: Shut UP CLOWN! *5:53 Invader Scipy My cat's awake *5:53 Invader Scipy *)) *5:54 RoboPackersPeach: *eats hair* *5:54 Invader ScipyBleck: READ THIS BOOK! *throws book at Cosmo* *5:55 Invader Scipy Dimentio: I like paper! MMMMMMFFF *eats paper* *5:55 RoboPackersPeach: *steals the paper and eats it* *5:55 Invader ScipyBleck: You're paying for that! That's a million dollar book! *5:56 Invader Scipy DDD *5:56 RoboPackersPeach: *Spits Paper ball at Bleck* *5:56 Invader ScipyBleck: Gross *5:57 RoboPackersBowser: HAHAHAH Category:Blog posts